New family, story one: Raph's daughter
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: The first of many stories of how the once 5 member family turned into a much bigger family. Including new sisters, brother, lovers, daughters, an sons. This story tells us how the newest niece, granddaughter, and daughter of Raph who loves her with all of his heart came to be, but who is she, where did she come from, and does she have something to do with the shredder? BLUE ROZE
1. Nightmare

_Raph was walking towards the lair he was already in the sewers after slipping through some random manhole cover. He was piss, that was for sure, and not just at Leo like usual. He was piss at every one Donnie, Mikey, April, Casey, hell even Master splinter. They had done something he couldn't even remember and he was going to go get his revenge. More in likely yelling or maybe smacking a few of them over the head. But as he was walking home he couldn't help that everything seemed smaller. He couldn't help but also notice the old subway token eaters (have no clue what those things are) that they seemed so small to him._

'_Weird' he thought 'probably my imagination gone wild' he turned over to see Mikey on the couch with Casey. They were both laughing at something were watching, surprisingly not Robo Mega Super Heroes but some other nameless TV show. As he look at Casey and Mikey he couldn't help but see they seemed…different. As if older, in some way. Mikey appeared to be much taller, at least sick feet. His shell had a few more scratches on it, and his freckles were a little faded. As for Casey his hair was longer, at shoulder length, and he had more of a muscle build as well. He wanted to stop and ask why the look so different, but his bady didn't obey, he began to get confuse. He only saw himself through his eyes and that was it, he couldn't even control which direction they were looking. He saw himself stand behind Casey and Mikey, both now looking up at him, both of their features making them look at least 25. _

"_Hey Raph, what-" that all what Mikey said before Raph did something totally unexpected and horrifying. He took his 2 now much larger hands, took both Mikey and Casey head and smash them together, and not softly either. He saw their lifeless bodies fall to the ground, blood coming out and their chest frozen to where it was clear obvious they were dead._

'_MIKEY, CASEY!' Raph mentally scream in horror trying so desperately to move to help his brother and best friend, but his body didn't move. Then that's when he herd a laugh, that he made. He then realize that laugh didn't sound like his, it sounded like spikes, or slash's laugh. _

'_I'm in spikes body' Raph realize in horror 'why did he just kill Mikey and Casey, why?' he meantlly ask, as if he didn't remember that he had feed his pet turtles heart with rage from endlessly letting telling angry feelings to him, causing him to think the only way he would be happy was if his whole family was dead. His thoughts were stop when he saw spike move again, straight towards Donnie lab. 'No Slash, spike stop please stop' Raph mentally beg, but spike didn't stop. He saw slash surprisingly walk quietly to the open door. In side he saw Donnie and surprisingly April, they both seem different. Donnie appeared much taller now, almost 7 feet he would guess, his shell also covered in more scrapes then before, also appearing 25. April also appeared much different, her hair that was once worn in a ponytail and head band was gone, now worn straight down to her mid back, it also appeared to be a darker red now. She now was wearing a formal/casual yellow shirt with dark blue pants and black flats. Her freckles had also faded some as well, she was now taller but was still a foot and a half smaller than Donnie. She was laughing at something while Donnie was blushing but also smiling at her with happiness he never seen before. April shock him by suddenly standing on her tiptoe and pulled Donnie head down to give him a kiss, it was short but was obviously filled with love for his younger brother who also returned. Raph wasn't sure weather to die from shock or slap the green of him to make sure he wasn't crazy. Then they stop and turned towards him, he expected them to look in shock and Donnie to stand in the way to protect April. But they both gave a weary smile before Donnie greeted him. _

"_Oh, hey Raph, how ar-" again Donnie didn't finish his sentence when spike was now in front of Donnie, his weapon drawn and now through his stomach, making sure to hit the right spot so he would die quickly even if he were in a hospital and were ready to operate on him. April gave out a horrid cry of shock as Donnie grabbed his stomach before bending down in pain, she was going to run to his side before spike grab her by the head and through her against the closes wall and slam her head against the wall. A satisfying crunch from her head, and drop her carelessly on the ground like a rag doll. Donnie scream in horror as April fell, Raph felt horrified as he watch his bleeding brother now try to crawl to April. But before he could touch her spike kick him hard and half way across the room into some nameless invention. Spike then began to walk away leaving the 2 love birds to die, if they were not already dead. Raph was mentally shaking his head, whish with everything he had this would just end, that this wasn't happening, but it didn't. he saw spike make his silent way to the dojo, he open the door to see Leo meditating. He was also larger now 6.7 at the most, he also seemed older and his katana seemed larger as well and thicker. He didn't even acknowledge him, he just kept meditating as if a giant 10 foot turtle had walk into the room thirsty. Raph didn't even realize he was mentally yelling for slash to stop as he now stood behind Leo. He then took his already blood covered Sais as he drew back and stab Leo in the back of the head. Raph watch in horror as he felt Leo had stiffen before the Sai went straight into his head. Spike drew it back and then turned away giving another joyous laugh as he walk away, now towards Master Splinters room. Raph use every piece of will power he had trying to take control of spikes body, trying his hardest to take control or talk sense into the once regular now mutant turtles head, but it was in vein. Raph saw how spike walk so quietly into his masters bedroom, he wonder why he hadn't woken up, for surely he would have felt his presence long before but he did nothing. He saw in horror and probably teary gaze if had control of the eyes. His master didn't even move as the blood Sai came and down and stab him in the heart. He saw his Master eyes widen with shock and horror as he look up, his gaze asking why before they close permanently. Raph heart broke as he saw his master dead, his whole family dead, his 2 best friends dead, every one he ever cared or love now dead. He felt spikes body move away, hearing another laugh as he walk away. _

'_How could he do this' Raph wondered as he felt the mental tears fall, 'I know I use to talk so much to spike about how much I hated my brothers but still…..how could any one be this cruel' Raph then notice where they were heading to, they were going towards his room. He had small curiosity for his actions as he saw Spike walk up to his door. He stop and Raph and stared at it through his eyes, wondering what he was thinking. He then saw the hand slowly push open the door, it was dark inside. He saw himself walk inside and the door behind him mysteriously closed. Confusion filled his head for he was certain his room was never this dark before, even when the lights were turned off. He then saw a light; it was small but slowly getting bigger. He saw the light slowly turn into a mirror. It was flipping towards them and going at a pace to where Raph couldn't get a clear glimpse at slash and one side didn't reflect a picture. The mirror stop within a foot from him, it was on the none reflection side as Raph realize this mirror was about as tall and wide as he was. Then the mirror began to slowly turn and when Raph saw the reflection he gasp in horror. In the reflection was him, but older. His shell was covered in scratches and his muscles were much bigger and also realize how much taller and stronger he was. He saw his face hold a smile as his hands were red with blood, he couldn't believe how he thought he was spike. But then he realized why his brothers didn't stare in shock or horror when 'slash' had come in and why the look so utterly horrified and shock when he killed them. _

'_I killed them I killed them I killed them' _

_The line words repeated like a broken record in his head, it wouldn't stop, why had he killed them, why did he feel so angry and yet, relief when they died._

'_No, no, nonononononono,' he saw his future self nod and began to speak in a ruff voice just like slash spoke in. _

"_Yes, yes, yes, yes" _

_Raph mentally fell on his knees hearing his voice endlessly say yes, he couldn't take it._

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raph scream as he shot out of bed, moving so fast he fell off the bed and onto the ground. He look down to his blood red blanket. Thinking for a second that it was real blood he threw it away from him, taking deep and steady breaths trying not to cry as his eyes felt a sting sensation he hadn't felt in god knows how long. He took deep breaths trying to calm down. He almost scream again when he herd a knock on the door.

"Raph, everything okay?" Came Donnie's concern voice. Raph took a deep breath before reaching to his red bandana and placing it on his head again. As if putting on an emotional mask, he threw his blanket onto the bed and walk up to the door with an annoyed look. He open the door to reveal Donnie with Mikey and Leo behind him, they probably voted for Donnie to open the door since they figured he would snap at them. They were right.

"What do ya want?" He snap, even after a horrid nightmare like that he was still grumpy when he woke up.

"W-we just wanted t-to check on you, we herd screaming" Donnie said saying the last part quietly. Raph sigh as he was grateful it was just a dream and his brothers stood in front of him unharmed and safe. He rolled his eyes before trying to tell them in a tough way he was fine.

"Well don't worry bout' me, 'm fine" he said, some what slurred from waking up.

"Are sure, you were screaming" Leo said worried.

"Ya you scream louder than when you see a Cockroach." Mikey stated, making Raph glare at him.

"Did not" He snap, then he felt something on his foot, he look down and to his shock saw a Cockroach. Living in the sewers Cockroach were spotted easily in the room. The reason there wasn't 1/6 of the amount of Roach's that would have originally littered the lair if it were not for the special chemical Donnie sprayed around the lair and extra amount of the stuff around Raph room, but apparently the last batch was not as strong as usual. Raph scream before hopping around trying to get the bug off of him. The stupid thing was stuck on him like glue and even began to climb up his leg. Raph began to run around the lair like a chicken with its head cut off, not going near his room for he didn't want the thing to get stuck in _his_ room. He ran for about 5 minutes before finally managing to squash the stupid thing and wipe the guts off of his leg. He groan as he realize he acted like a stupid scared girl in front of his brother, oh joy!

"See you scream just like that" Mikey said running up to him as if he couldn't hear Mikey from where he stood. "Except louder and you said something too." He said, Raph but Mikey ignored him too far into thought. "Wonder what you said, it sounded like 'oh' or maybe 'low' for 'crow' or 'moe' or 'so' or 'toe' or-" His mouth was suddenly covered by Leo trying to keep him from making his brother made enough to chase Mikey.

"Okay we get it Mikey, Raph scream something." Leo said, then look at Raph concern. "Are you sure you're okay" he ask, now releasing Mikey once Mikey got the point that he should shut up.

"I already told ya, 'm fine, now leave me alone" He said rolling his eyes, Leo look concern and continued to press on, the other 2 stepping back, for almost 16 years of living with them they knew when a fight was to start.

"I already said I was fine, god how many times you gonna ask before ya get it through your tick skull that 'm fine!" Raph yelled now getting annoyed, leo drew back now mad as he began to yell back.

"I was just trying to make sure you were okay, you could be a little more nice when some one is just trying to help you" Leo snap back, oh the fight was so on now.

"Well who said I need your help, ya lectures aren't gonna help me this time fearless" Raph said, their foreheads almost touching as they stared at each other, anger in each others eyes.

"Well if you would tell me what was the problem then maybe I could help you" Leo said, dark ocean blue staring into neon emerald green, foreheads now actually touching.

"Who ever said I wanted your help fearless!" Few more comments were made, anger taking control and the erg to punch him grew stronger. Finally he snap turning around attending to punch the closes thing to him, which happen to be Mikey. His fist stop a inch away from his now flinching face surprise and not at all expecting to see Mikey there. His memories suddenly reminding him of the annoying sound in the background was Mikey trying to separate them. A flash of Mikey on the floor dead came into his mind, he step back grateful he hadn't actual hit him.

"Mikey are you okay" Donnie ask, for he had seen Raph fist but wasn't sure if he got hit. Mikey took a second to response before he gave Donnie a freak look.

"I think I saw my life flash before my eyes." He said, Raph however remembered seeing Mikey's eyes full of surprise like he saw in his dream before he killed Mikey. Raph suppress a shiver as Leo as came to Mikey making sure he wasn't injured before turning to Raph.

"Raph whats wrong with you, you almost hit Mikey" Leo snap, he might have said it a little harsh but Mikey was the baby, and so that meant no one could hurt the baby, no without hearing it from him.

"I didn't…..I mean….I…..WHAT EVER I'M LEAVIN'!" With that Raph turned around and storm off towards the door, he herd the faint sounds of his brothers shouting for him to stop but he ignored them. Besides, he needed to think as well as let some steam off. His brother should know the drill by now, so why did they think he would suddenly turn around, automatically cool off, and even apologies to them. Well, Mikey did deserve an apology, but for him it took at least a day before he could apologize. Raph sigh as he gently place the manhole cover into place before taking to the roof tops to look for some one to bash their skull in, little did he know he would come home with something other than him back to the lair.

OKAY THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER, NOT BAD IF U ASK ME BUT HEY YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I'M PRETTY SURE I GOT ALL THE FACTS RIGHT AS WELL AS THE PERSONALITY PART AS WELL. HOPE U LIKE AND MORE SHALL COME. AS ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	2. Isabella

Raph had been out for nearly 2 hours, and it wasn't for a waste of time either. He had stop some thugs from stealing some electronic store, some purple dragons from stealing some man wallet, and finally a few Kraang bots that were just minding there own business, that is until Raph bash their robot skulls in and scared the little brains away. Raph sigh as he quickly glance at his T-phone for the time, it was 2:30 A.M, more than ready to head back to the lair. Raph sigh as he ran as fast as he could, not for the fact he wanted to go home but for the feel of air against his skin. The nightmare he had kept returning to his head. He remember how much his 'future self; reminded him of spike. The way he walk and laugh when his brothers or family was hurt. Would he really become that way, having a thirst for their blood. He thought the answer was a defendant no, but now that he thought of it, would he become like that? After all he was the one who had feed spike his hates and anger with the turtle, some of the only things they talk about. Every time spike saw his brothers he would usual slap them upside the head, yell at them, or fight right in front of the turtle, thinking that he wanted his brothers dead. Did he really ever say that? No of course he never actually told spike that he wanted them dead, that was for sure. In fact he only told spike about the stupid small things that bothered him, stupid small things he couldn't name at the second even if his life deepened on it. Yet again, now of lately he had been more violent, snapping easier, his emotional anger having no where to go, not where he use to put it in his pet turtles head. Tiring himself emotional after talking to spike, then never even remembering it the next morning, and never telling the small turtle that he never meant a word he said. And no, nearly 12 years of pent up frustrations turn the innocent pet turtle into the raging monster that had one desire to kill his family. Which now that raph thought about it, scared him, would he become like that in 10 years. Or maybe even less with even more stressful and raging things like the Kraang and Shredder it was amazing he wasn't hitting something 24/7.

'Would I eve kill them?' Raph thought, 'Would I ever get so mad and hateful that I kill my own brothers?' he shook his head, it could it happen, he wouldn't let it happen. But how could he do that, he didn't know why he had the erg, it was just there, so how could he destroy his quick temper?

He sigh.

'Maybe some sleep will help me.' He thought landing on the 3 fire escape of some random building. For once using his brain and deciding to make sure no one saw him jump into the sewers. Raph was about to confirm he herd no one near by, until he then herd something….it was breathing. Raph frown at the sound. 'Who the shell is here?' he thought looking for any form of life. He saw an empty street, some garbage on the street, a dumpster, some trash by the side. 'Wait, that ain't trash' Raph realize as he saw the 'trash bag' have a more humanly shape to it concern it might be someone that might be hurt he carefully jump to the ground and silently walk up to the shape. He saw the shape a defiant human shape for sure, the shape of a human girl, no older than 4 at most. The girl was sleeping in a some what up right position barley seeable that most people would pass by without taking notice, but he wasn't most people. He look at the girl some more, seeing if she was hurt. The girl appeared to have some dark brown or more likely brunette colored hair, fair colored skin, a button cute nose, and purple and butterfly dress like pajamas, and a stuff teddy bear.

'Poor kid' Raph thought 'what's she doin in the middle of New York in her Pj, don't her mother know better?' Raph growling at the thought of some mother being so irresponsible as leaving her kid in the middle of New York. However Raph had growled to loud for the girl liking, because before Raph knew it she was stirring in her sleep and about to wake up. Raph sadly didn't notice until he saw he open her eyes. To his surprise he saw beautiful colored eyes, the were a mixture or yellow/blue/green all form together like some beautiful array of tie die colors. (okay this is an actual eye color my friend has eyes just like that and I think it so cool) They stared up at him in surprise, Raph inwardly groan as he waited for the certain 'Monster' or scream that was sure to come. He saw her eyes look at him all over, from his neon colored eyes to his circle like shape foot. She look at him in the face one more time, before bging up a hand and suddenly saying:

"Turtle" Raph was slightly shock, but recovered quickly and nodded timidly to her question.

"Ah ya, 'm a turtle" he said, the girl look at him again before asking another question.

"Are you a nice turtle" she ask, Raph wanted to laugh. He was certain his brother (especially Donnie) would have a million ways to describe him, and none of them were 'nice turtle.' But not wanting to scare the kid he nodded.

"Ya, you can say 'm a nice turtle" he said, the girl then gave him a bright pretty smile as she now stood up. She stood just tall enough for her forehead to barely come the same high at his knees. The dog was in her tight clutches, squeezing the white and light blue puppy in her hands. She stared up at him as if expecting him to say something, she wasn't disappointed.

"So….ha….where is yur dad?" He ask, some people might have ask where mother was for it was the usual thought when look at a little girl. But Raph only parent was a father, so he would natural ask where the father was for he always grew up with a father and figured every one has to have a dad in some sort of sense. The girl however frown as she look down while her figure pointed up.

"Gone" you'd have to be 10 times denser than Mikey to not get what the little girl meant by that. Raph wanted to mentally quick his butt for asking it in the first place, even if he had no idea of that fact in the beginning, causing his question. Raph then ask the second logical question.

"Where's yur mom" He ask, the girl look at him, and then appeared to be thinking of the answer before finally answering.

"Went on a walk" she said, causing Raph confusion.

"How long was that ago?" He ask, the girl thought about it for a second before once again answering.

"Since dinner time" she said "Yesterday night" she said, Raph was shock by her answer, she had been left alone for one whole day and she wasn't kidnap, which was a miracle truthfully. He then realize the situation, the mother more in likely abandon the poor kid, hex, she probably did abandon the poor girl in the middle of no where. Raph thoughts were beginning to fill with rage, images of him going to go find the woman and give her a piece of his mind to her, but he was interrupted but another question.

"What's your name?" she ask curiously, Raph was shock for a second but decoded to answer.

"Raphael my name" he said, the girl thought over the name.

"Raff-I-L" she tried, frowning when she didn't say it right.

"Ya but people call me Raph fur short." He said so the girl wouldn't try to kill herself to say his name.

"Raph" she tried, smiling when she said it right, Raph grin.

"That's right," he said, then he got curious. "What's yur name?" He ask, then girl smiled.

"Isabella" she said, Raph smiled.

"Nice name," He unusually commented, surprising himself, the girl however smiled in happiness.

"I like your name too" she said in such a cute way Raph couldn't help but grin/smile at her. Then she held up her light brown teddy bear for him to see. "This is Teddy" she said proudly, Raph look at the usual brown teddy bear before smiling again.

"Great name fur him'" Raph replied, the girl smiled, but then she began to sneeze. It was just one but then it turned into a fits of coughs and sneezes to the point she was almost crying. Raph – without thinking – quickly knelt down besides the kid and began to rub her back to help her breath there.

"Whoa careful there, you okay?" he ask once her sneeze/coughing fit was over, she look up with teary eyes and shook her head.

"No" she said "My throat and chest hurt" she said, Raph now hearing the unnatural wheezing she gave when breathing.

'She needs to see a doctor.' Raph thought 'Or maybe I can take her to an orphanage.' Raph frown at the thought, the orphanages in New York were not the greatest ones in the world. She could end up waiting her intired life in some abusive orphanage for a family who'll end up taking her only if they get paid to take her. Maybe a hospital could be better, but he doubt there was any good Doctor other than his brother Donnie that was closer. 'Maybe I could take her home with me' he thought 'After all, she's a kid, no one will believe her if she said she saw 4 big turtles.' Raph pondered how he usual would have grown if he did something like this, but he didn't feel annoyed. Making him confuse, he was certain this would go under a pain in the shell. Deciding to think of this later he turn his attention to the girl who was staring at him with wonder, and something else he couldn't recognize.

"Ah, hey kid. How bout' we see a doctor, I know one that'll fix you up" he said, the girls eyes widen.

"Is he going to give me a shot?" she ask, slightly scared, Raph quickly shook his head.

"No, he doesn't like shots himself, he'll probably give ya some medicine" Raph said quickly to the girl "and even if he try's ta give ya a shot I'll smack him upside the head, deal?" he ask, the girl look at him, and the nodded before smiling to him.

"Okay" she said, her voice nice and cheery again, Raph grin before standing up to his full 5,10 ft height. The girls eyes then furrowed as she thought about it. "Where do turtles live?" she ask in such a cute and adorable way, Raph couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Turtles like me live in the sewers, common' I'll take ya there" he said, before he could turn and begin to lead the way the girls arm suddenly shoot up straight towards the now confuse Raph.

"Ahhh" he stammered, having no idea what she wanted.

"Up" she said, Raph now understood what she wanted, she wanted him to carry her. Raph inwardly groan, this was not going to help him with his reputation. But that look she gave him when she began to think he was going to carry him made him feel bad, which was no easy task. Sighing and deciding to screw his reputation he brought his hands down to her sides before effortlessly picking her up. She squeal in delight as her arms automatically went around his neck, or as far as she could reach them while she pulled her head back to look at him. Raph always wondered what a little kid would think if they ever meet him. And not when they were in a middle of a tea party and would think that he was Mr. imaginary talking turtle. He figured they would have scream and ran until the cows talk home. He would in a million years have thought this would be the reaction of a little girl, smiling at him happily with no fear, and evening look at him up close and wanting him to hold them. It made him feel funny inside, confuse by the feeling he felt like he was going to get mad. But then the feeling of Isabella head on his shoulder quickly killed the slight annoyance he felt for the confuse and unfamiliar feelings he had and made him relax. Taking another breath he walk over to the manhole cover and move it out of the way. Once removed he jump down expertly and effortlessly before quickly reaching up and replacing the lid. With one more breath he began to walk to the lair, wondering how on earth he was going to explain this to his brothers and more importantly, Master Splinter.

OKAY SO ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE (ya!) AND I KNOW FOR THE FACT THAT IN THE NEW 2012 SERIOUS HE DOESN'T HAVE A NOTICABLE ACCENT BUT AT THE SAME TIME THERE ARE PARTS WHERE HE HAS A BROOKLYN ACCENT, SO I DEICED TO GO A LITTLE OVER BOARD WITH THE ACCENT, HOME IT DOESN'T BOTHER YOU TOO MUCH. ANY WAYS ABOUT ISABELLA EYE COLOR, ITS KIND OF HARD TO DISCRIBE AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT COULD BE A MIXTURE OF GREEN/YELLOW/BLUE THEN I HAVE THIS LINK THAT WILL SHOW YOU SOME RANDOM PIC WITH THE EYE COLOR I WAS TALKING ABOUT.

images9AYYRIJZ

ITS LIKE THE PICTURE EXCEPT SLIGHTLY MORE BRIGHTER AND EASIER TO DISPIC COLORS. THIS IS A REAL EYE COLOR, A FRIEND OF MINE HAS EYES LIKE THIS AND ITS SOOOOOOO COOL. ANY WAYS HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND WILL WRITE SOON.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
